


Loud Silence

by bensonboib



Category: Girl Meets World, rilaya - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensonboib/pseuds/bensonboib
Summary: Maya Hart is deaf, she is going into a new school but a lot changes when she meet's a brown-eyed brunette named Riley Matthews. How will everything go down? Will anything change between the girls?*Rilaya Fanfiction*
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Maya's POV

New school. I have been to many schools in the past year, they always tell me that i'm not ''right'' or because I can't hear i'm not fit for this school. My mom has told me that this school would accept me for who I am and not judge. I can only hope right? 

Let me tell you a little about me, My name is Maya Hart, I'm a 16 year old girl and i'm deaf. You probably don't hear that often because it doesn't happen often. I was born deaf, nobody really knows why. My mom doesn't even know why, maybe it was destiny but for me it's a real bitch, i mean living deaf? who would want that. About the time I was 10 I have been in like 3 different schools. 

Living deaf is hard, some people may say that it's not important but too me it's important. When your disabled like me some people think you get better treatment but really? your just like a normal person but you can't hear. 

But hey? It's my life and I welcome you too it


	2. Chapter One

Maya's POV

I shuffle in my bed as I see the light from my window, I know it's the day when I go to the new school. Abigail Adams High. It sounds cool and it's named after a presidents wife so hey, maybe i'll have a chance. 

I get off of my bed and I look around my room, it's a nice made room the color is black and I have a few different things in my room, of course my bed but some books and other things like that. I go over ti my dresser and pick out some clothes, a Panic at the Disco shirt and some black leggings and short jean shorts. I quickly grab my book bag and my white board and head downstairs, I need a board because it's the only way I can talk to people or people I can't hear can write on the white board for me. 

My mom looks at me and grabs the white board and writes 'nice outfit dear' and I smile at her and say "Thanks mom" she smiles at me and I head out the door, I only have to walk a little ways to the subway and then I ride that all the way to my school or well half way. 

I'm standing on the subway holding a poll and as I'm standing I see and brown-eyed beauty, she looks really happy and bubbly for some reason and walk over to her and say hi.

"Hi" I say and she says something and I can't hear her so I take out my white board and hand it to her, she looks confused for a minute then looks at me and realizes what I mean

'You can't hear?' she writes down and I nod. She erases what she wrote and writes something else down. 'How did it happen?' she asks and I answer. "Nobody really knows actually, I have not been able to hear ever since I was born, my mom doesn't even know what had actually happened to me" he face looks sad now that I have told her.

'what's your name?' she writes. 

"My name is Maya Hart, who might you be?" I say and she writes down 'Riley Matthews' I smile at her and she smiles back. This is the beginning of a great friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
